


A New Start

by ItsMeSenna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeSenna/pseuds/ItsMeSenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'They said it would help, moving to another city, starting over. But things are just getting more complicated. This mixed feeling of hurt, loneliness and guilt is suffocating me.' A story mainly about Harry Styles and Liam Payne, other 1D members included aswell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Start

Chapter 1

This was it, this was the last day I would be in this house ever again. I looked around in my room, that I was soon going to leave, it looked so empty. Memories came flooding back to me, memories of the never ending slumber parties, the late night conversations on the phone I used to have with my best friend Abbey, I smiled slightly. I was soon pulled out of my thoughts by the voice of my older brother Liam

"Hey Talya are you coming". I turned around and sighed

"Yes, I'm coming" I said. We walked down the stairs and out of the house "I'm going to miss this place" I said to Liam.

"Me too Tal, But you know that moving was the best option for us, you know since.. since dad.." "Don't say it" I cut him off "I don't want to talk about it", he just nodded and walked towards the car.

"Okay guys get in the car, we're off to Holmes Chapel" my mom said. The three of us got in the car, the car started moving and we were driving off, leaving our house, leaving our past. I got my iPod out and started listening to music, as usual I drifted off in my thoughts. As I was watching the trees and bushes along the road I thought about the reason we were moving.

Flashback:

"Okay Tal you seriously have to come, this party is sick!" Abbey yelled through the phone.

" I'm coming, I just have to find way to sneak out of the house without my parents noticing" I said.

"Okay but hurry" she said and hung up. Hmm how was I going to get out of the house, The window in my room is not an option since it's too high. The front door would be too loud when it closes, So that leaves the back door.

I quietly walked down the stairs to the kitchen, I chuckled thinking I would totally get away with this until I heard my dad's voice from behind me

"Young lady where do you think you're going?"

"I..I umm I was going to the.. library?" I stuttered.

"Really, do you realize it's almost midnight! And why are you dressed like that?" he said, I looked down at my clothes, I was wearing a bright pink dress and black heels.

"Okay fine" I screamed "I'm going to a party with Abbey" He looked furious and I immediately regretted saying that.

"Have you lost your mind" He yelled "you aren't going anywhere and that's it" Now it was my turn to be furious.

"I can do whatever I want, I'm sixteen! So out of the way because I'm going to that party, NOW" I said and ran out of the house.

Dad was running behind me "TALYA COME BACK HERE" He yelled, but I ignored him. He soon caught up with me and grabbed my arm "I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT" He yelled even louder than before.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" I cried, I was able to get out of his grip and started running again, I looked behind me and saw it I wanted to stop it but I couldn't. A car came crashing into my dad's body "DAD" I screamed, I ran over to him and he was covered in blood. I called mom and Liam they came and got an ambulance, I was crying the whole time and Liam held me close, but it was too late, dad was gone forever.

I had tears in my eyes, It was my fault dad died and I hated myself for it, a tear ran down my cheek. "Talya" Liam whispered "It's not your fault", Whoa how did he know what I was thinking about, he knew me too well.

"Yes it is Liam, I was the one who made him crash into that car" I whispered back,

"Don't say that, if anyone is to blame then it's that drunk driver that hit him" he said, I winced. Tears were streaming down my face now

"I can never forgive myself" I whispered, mom luckily still hadn't noticed our little conversation in the back of the car, I leaned my heavy head on Liam's shoulder,

"It's all going to be okay Tal" he said, after that I slowly drifted off to sleep.

" Wake up Talya" I heard Liam say "we arrived" I opened my eyes and looked outside the window, my eyes widened and I gasped. I quickly got out of the car and was amazed by the house that I saw

"Oh My God" was all I could say.

"Do you like it?" mom asked smiling.

"Are you kidding me, this is amazing thank you mom" I ran over to her to give her a hug.

"Now, I totally agree with Tal, this house is awesome" Liam said,

"Oh I'm so glad you like it sweethearts" mom said happily.

"Lets check it out from inside" Liam said excitedly, we both ran into the house with mom shortly following us.

I immediately ran upstairs to check out the rooms and claim the best one, I walked into a room with a double bed and a balcony it was amazing.

"I found my room" I yelled at Liam who was still downstairs.

"Hey wait why do you get to choose first" Liam yelled, I heard him run on the stairs and laughed. Mom followed him, but not running of course, Liam and mom walked into the room.

"That's not fair I want this room too" Liam said and pouted

" Well actually when I was looking at this house, this was the room that I chose for Talya" mom said.

"Ha! See this is my room" I said to Liam and he stuck his tongue out.

"Oh but for Liam I also chose a nice room" mom said, and with those words Liam went searching for his room, a few seconds later I heard him say "Tal, come check this out, my room rocks" I went into his room and gasped. "Wow I must admit that this room is really big" I said, "yeah well it's fair since I'm older" Liam said and I lightly punched his arm and laughed.

Like me, Liam also had a balcony, I walked over to it to look outside. "Oh My God! Liam come over here" I yelled "what is it?" He asked as he walked towards me and looked outside gasping "We have a pool" we both yelled at the same time, this was the best house ever!

After a few hours in the pool it started to get cold, we got out of the pool and headed inside. "Dinner's ready" mom called out of the kitchen.

"Good, I'm really hungry" I said while walking into the kitchen, it smelled really good as usual. The three of us sat down and started eatin.

"So kids are you exited for school tomorrow?" mom asked "What? I totally forgot we had school tomorrow" I said and frowned, Liam laughed.

"Don't worry Tal I'm sure it's going to be okay, besides maybe we'll make some new friends" he said.

"Okay but don't you dare to leave me alone, I don't want to get lost" I joked. We finished dinner and helped mom clean it up, I went upstairs to my new room to unpack.

I unpacked some of my clothes and moved on to the next box where I found a picture of our whole family, including dad. I stared at for a few moments before breaking down into tears, I know that mom is trying her best to make our life fun and joyful again, but it's just so hard when I can't stop thinking that it was all my fault. I think this was even the first day in months that I have genuinely been happy, I guess it was good idea to move and leave the painful past behind. But still I feel so guilty, I wish I could just go back in time to change everything.

I looked around my new room and spotted my piano, All the heavy stuff like the piano the beds and closets have been moved to the house few days ago. I walked over to the piano and sat down on the chair in front of it. I started playing a tune and I sang:

If I could take it all back I would now

I never meant to let you all down

And now I've got to try to turn it all around

And figure out how to fix this

I know there's a way so I promise

I'm gonna clean up this mess I made

Maybe It's not too late

I finished playing and stood up, I have always loved singing, me and Liam always used to sing together. I walked to the balcony and opened the door, the cool air calmed me down a bit. I stepped outside and stared at the sky filled with stars. "I'm sorry dad" I whispered and wiped a tear from my cheek. I looked at my watch, it was 10:39 I should go to bed. I locked the balcony doors and changed into my pyjamas , I quickly brushed my teeth and set the alarm to 7:00 AM. I lay down on my bed and thought about tomorrow, I hope everything would turn out okay, then I slowly drifted to sleep.

Liam's P.O.V.

I was really worried about Talya, since the accident 4 months ago she hasn't been the same. She used to be funny and random, Lots of fun to be around, but now she was drifting off to her thoughts so often. I could immediately see when she was thinking about the accident, somehow her expression always gave it away, like she was having flashbacks. I thought back to the time I told my mom that we could better move, maybe then she would move on and return to being her old self.

Flashback:

"Talya, honey open the door" mom said, we were both standing outside her room trying to get her to open the door, she had been in there for almost six hours. "Leave me alone" Talya said in a muffled voice, it was obvious that she was crying. "Tal please, just let us in" I tried, "No, can't you see I want to be alone, why does everybody hate me?" she said and her voice broke halfway the sentence. "Don't be ridiculous, no one hates you, now open the door" I said. "JUST GO" she yelled and we heard her sobbing, "Tal come on ju…" I said, bur mom cut me off "just leave her honey, she needs some time to think" she whispered .

We went downstairs , mom sat down on the bench and gestured for me to come sit next to her.

"Honey I'm really worried about your sister, I don't know what we should do" she said looking concerned.

"I think I have an idea" I said "I know it's hard, but maybe the best option is to move, I'm sure that this place will bring back too many memories, she could never move on" I continued.

"Oh honey, I have thought about that, but wouldn't she miss Abbey and her other friends?" mom asked.

"I am sure that she will make plenty of friends if we move, and besides I think a new school will give her the feeling of a new start, that she doesn't have to think about the past" I said.

"Maybe you're right, I'll think about it" she said.

I wanted to help her, tomorrow I was going to make sure she makes some friends. Talya has to go back to her normal self. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
